Our Winter in Ritsurin Park Complete Ver
by Akira Shirakawa
Summary: Musim dingin yang seharusnya kita lewati berdua... Kali ini hanya kau yang duduk sendiri di sana. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menemanimu lagi... -Morimoto Shintaro fanfiction-


**Our Winter in Ritsurin Park**

**Casts** : Morimoto Shintaro | Shirakawa Akira  
**OCs **: Seen in the story  
**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Language **: Indonesia - Slight Japanese  
**Length** : Oneshot  
**Disclaimer** : Plot's mine. Shintaro punya author juga. *digebuk Om Joni* *deathglare dari Ryuu*

* * *

_[Winter in Ritsurin Park | 24 December 2010]_

Alkisah, sepasang kekasih yang bahagia yang selalu duduk di sebuah bangku di Taman Ritsurin setiap sore musim dingin. Seorang pemuda bernama Morimoto Shintaro kini duduk manis di bangku itu bersama Shirakawa Akira, wanita beruntung yang dicintainya.

Shintaro memegang dua buah gelas cokelat hangat yang baru saja ia beli dari sebuah kedai. Dengan seulas senyuman hangat, ia berikan salah satunya pada Akira.

"Kore, minumlah."

Akira menerima gelas itu dengan senang hati, dengan rona merah muda di pipinya karena malu. "Arigatou, Shintaro-kun."

Shintaro tersenyum penuh arti dan memalingkan pandangannya ke kolam yang berada persis di depan mereka, kemudian mulai berangan-angan seperti biasanya.

"Hei, kalau kolam ini berubah menjadi lapangan seluncur es yang aman, kau mau berdansa di tengahnya bersamaku?" tanya Shintaro. Walau masih menikmati hangatnya cokelat panas pemberian Shintaro, Akira tersenyum simpul dan meneguk satu teguk yang tanggung di mulutnya.

"Kurasa... kau tahu jawabannya," ujar Akira.

Shintaro berpura-pura cemberut. "Aku tak akan tahu kalau kau tak mengatakannya!" ujarnya manja. Akira hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan melihat tingkah koibitonya satu ini. Ia sudah hafal kebiasaannya saat mereka hanya berdua di momen seperti ini – membicarakan hal-hal romantis, memberikan sepucuk surat berisikan cerita khayalannya atau sekedar puisi, atau membayangkan hal-hal seperti ini.

Entahlah – walau ia sudah hafal betul, Akira tak pernah bosan untuk melihat Shintaro melakukan hal-hal yang sama, di tempat yang sama, dan di momen yang sama.

"Iya, iya... Aku mau."

"Hehehe. Begitu dong..." ujar Shintaro sembari meneguk lagi cokelat panas miliknya. "Eh, kau suka kelinci 'kan?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Shintaro merogoh kantungnya. "Ini!" Dia mengeluarkan dua buah gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka kelinci putih dengan lonceng kecil.

"Uaaaa, kawaii yo!"

"Kawaii de? Yokatta~! Kau menyukainya, 'kan? Mana tanganmu?"

Akira tersenyum heran sembari menadahkan tangannya di depan Shintaro. "Untuk?" Tak lama kemudian, salah satu dari gantungan kunci tadi sudah berada di tangannya.

"Kau satu, aku satu. Jangan hilang, ya..." Sebuah senyum kembali terulas di wajah Shintaro. Hangat itu makin terasa bagi Akira walau gelas cokelat panas mereka sudah tak lagi berisi.

Begitu akrabnya, sampai 2 jam yang mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol bersama tak terasa. Salju-salju yang turun dan membuat baju hangat mereka penuh dengan serpihan es tak membuat pembicaraan mereka lantas surut karena dingin yang menusuk kulit. Saat Akira menarik lengan kiri baju hangatnya demi melihat kemajuan jarum panjang dan jarum pendek jam kasual Baby G hitam miliknya, Akira terkejut.

"Hah? Sudah jam setengah 7 malam?"

Shintaro ikut terkejut. Ia lantas berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Akira. "Okaeri! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

Akira mengangguk dan menggamit tangan Shintaro. Saat ia bangun, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kita membuat jejak disini, hehe..." candanya. Lalu, ia menunjuk bagian bangku yang tak tertutupi salju – tempat duduk mereka berdua.

"Hontouni? Hahaha... Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak lebih lama saja agar kita bisa membuat semua salju di atas bangku ini tak ada?" ujar Shintaro.

"Tidak! Aku harus pulang! Lagipula, memang bisa?"

Shintaro tersenyum jahil. "Hangatnya cinta kita lebih hangat dari cokelat panas manapun."

"Shintarooooo!" Akira mencubit lengan atas Shintaro gemas. Shintaro tertawa kecil dan menggenggam tangan Akira lebih erat. Kali ini, ia kembali angkat suara – namun dengan ekspresi yang jauh berbeda.

"Apakah... salju-salju di taman Ritsurin ini... masih bisa aku nikmati bersamamu lain kali?" tanya Shintaro tiba-tiba. Akira mengerinyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Kalau memang masih ada kesempatan, ya... pasti bisa! Kita 'kan tidak pernah melewatkan musim dingin di sini!" ujar Akira meyakinkan.

_Ada apa dengannya, ya?_

_[Winter in Ritsurin Park | 24 December 2011]_

Bangku di depan kolam Taman Ritsurin itu tak lagi hangat. Shintaro memilih untuk duduk di pojok bangku sebelah kiri, begitu pula Akira yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Tangan mereka tak lagi bertaut, dan pandangan mata mereka menunjukkan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Akira memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Doushite?" tanyanya dingin.

Shintaro mendengarnya, mendelik sedikit pada Akira, dan kembali memandangi hamparan taman hijau yang tertutupi lembut putih salju. "Zenzen."

"Kau bohong."

Shintaro menarik sedikit sudut mulutnya ke atas. "Aku memang tak pernah bisa membohongimu, ya?"

"Memang tak pernah bisa."

"..."

"Katakanlah."

Shintaro menghela nafas. "Boleh kita duduk berhadapan dulu?"

"Sesuai harapanmu." Akira berbalik menghadap Shintaro, begitu pula sebaliknya. Shintaro memandang Akira, berusaha untuk memandang kekasihnya untuk sebiasa mungkin – sembari menahan gejolak di dadanya.

"Kita..." kata-kata Shintaro terputus demi melihat mata Akira yang sayu. "Kau kelelahan?"

"Tak apa. Lanjutkan."

Shintaro berdeham. "Err, kita... Boleh kita... putus?"

Mata Akira terbelalak. "Pu-putus? Kau bercanda?"

Shintaro kembali menghela nafas. "T-tidak. Aku... serius."

Tangan Akira gemetar demi mendengar kata-kata Shintaro. Shintaro segera menggamit tangan Akira untuk menenangkannya, namun Akira menepisnya.

"Untuk apa kau memegang tanganku?" ujar Akira bergetar.

"Aku..."

"Kau sudah memutuskanku. Sudah selesai, 'kan?" Akira bergegas bangkit dari duduknya sambil menghapus air matanya. "Aku pergi."

"Akira-chan..."

Wajah itu tak lagi berbalik ke arahnya. Panggilan itu sia-sia. Shintaro menggenggam tangannya dengan penuh penyesalan, mengambil segenggam salju, dan melemparkannya ke tengah kolam yang membeku.

"Gomenasai, Akira-chan... Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya..." gumamnya lirih. Tangannya kini erat memegang bangku kayu yang lembab. Pandangannya tertunduk, menatap hamparan putih tanah berlapis salju yang ditapakinya.

Akira yang sudah berjalan agak jauh memperlambat jalannya dan akhirnya bersandar di tiang jembatan kayu.

"Doushite yo, Shintaro? Doushite?" isaknya.

Di tengah salju taman Ritsurin hari itu, tetes-tetes air mata perih luruh dari dua belah mata dua insan yang baru saja merasakan pedihnya cinta yang terpisah.

Angin musim dingin pun terasa semakin menusuk.

_[Winter in Ritsurin Park | 24 December 2014]_

Bangku itu kini tak lagi diduduki berdua. Hanya seorang wanita yang memandangi kolam dengan air mata yang menggenang. Wanita itu menaruh tas yang disandangnya untuk kuliah siang tadi di sampingnya, dan membuka satu kantung kecil berwarna merah dengan corak oriental khas Jepang.

Dari dalamnya, wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas kecil dan satu buah gantung kunci boneka kelinci putih berlonceng kecil. Gantungan kunci itu ia sandingkan dengan sebuah gantungan kunci lainnya yang sama persis, membawanya pada sebuah kenangan yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan di tempat yang sama.

Perlahan, ia buka gulungan kertas itu. Ia tatap satu persatu kata-kata yang termaktub di dalamnya.

_Err... Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa!_

_Aah, kapanpun kau membuka surat ini, deh!_

_Tidak usah beritahu nama, ya? Kau 'kan sudah tahu siapa aku. Iya iya, Morimoto Shintaro, err... man... mantanmu. Iya, mantanmu._

_Eits, jangan salah. Aku belum punya pacar lagi. Belum bisa menemukan orang sepertimu, hehe... Lagipula, aku memutuskan untuk berpisah untukmu bukan karena bertemu wanita yang lebih menarik, kok. Tenaaang~_

_Err... Aku jelaskan sekarang, boleh?_

_Begini..._

_Sudah kuduga kau akan membuka surat ini sendirian. Kalau tidak di kamarmu yaa... di taman Ritsurin tempat kita biasa duduk berdua sambil menatap kolam dan minum cokelat panas. Benar 'kan?_

Air mata Akira mulai menetes satu persatu.

_Heeei. Mana boleh kau menangis di depan orang seperti ini? Membuatku malu, tahu!_

Akira mengusap wajahnya.

_Kau sendirian, yeah... Kurasa kau juga sudah tahu kenapa kau sendirian._

_Karena aku... sudah tiada. Benar 'kan? Aku sudah tidak ada bersamamu disitu?_

Lagi-lagi air mata itu tak bisa dibendungnya. Akira menggigit keras bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Iya, Shintaro bodoh. Aku sendirian," gumam Akira lirih.

_Tapi, Akira-chan..._

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Selaaaaaamalaaaaamanya. Tak peduli jasadku sudah dikremasi, tak peduli abuku sudah tersebar di haribaan laut lepas. Tapi hatiku..._

_Masih tersimpan di situ – tepat di sebelah hatimu._

_Tak bisa kulepaskan. Tak akan pernah teralihkan._

_Tapi jangan sampai kau tidak menemukan cowok lain, lho. Aku 'kan sudah jadi abu. Mau menikahi sebuah guci cokelat berisi abu dan hanya bertuliskan namaku?_

Isakannya makin menjadi. "Bukan gucinya. Aku ingin menikahimu!"

_Hoi, kau itu masih manusia 'kan? Nikahilah manusia juga! Humm... Matsumura Hokuto dari kelas X-C juga lumayan. Kau bisa menikahinya kalau kau mau. Dia baik, kok!_

"Masalahnya sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa melepasmu, baka."

_Yah, masih belum rela, ya? Aku ge-er nih, hehe. Kalau begitu... maaf ya, aku harus pergi dengan kondisi begini. Sampai 2 tahun tak bertemu pula. Kau kemana sih?_

_Oh iya. Aku tak berhak mencarimu ya? Waktu itu 'kan kita sedang putus._

"Memangnya aku tidak mencarimu? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu juga, tahu!"

_Aku menderita sebuah penyakit, Aki-chan. Ingat perkataanku saat kita masih dekat-dekatnya, tahun 2010 kalau tidak salah?_

"Iya. 'Apakah... salju-salju di taman Ritsurin ini... masih bisa aku nikmati bersamamu lain kali?' Itu, 'kan?"

_Aku meragu, apakah aku masih bisa bermain salju denganmu, mencari kristal-kristal es yang indah, bermain injak-palang-es... karena penyakit itu._

_Perkenalkan! Nama penyakitnya sirosis hati. :D_

"Bodoh. Kau ini... malah pakai perkenalan segala. Masih bisa bercanda juga?"

_Uaaah, kalau aku tak punya fotomu, pusingku pasti akan lebih parah dari ini. Pinggangku akan lebih nyeri dan aku akan lebih menderita. Selama aku sakit, aku selalu memegang foto dua wanita yang paling aku cintai – Fukuro dan kau._

_Sampai vonis dokter menyatakan kalau hidupku tak akan lama. Aku tak tahu berapa lama. Mungkin dalam hitungan hari, minggu, bulan... Ah, tidak. Tahun mungkin. Atau dasawarsa?_

_Kuputuskan untuk menulis surat ini. Di sekelilingku banyaaaak sekali selang infus. Tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti di taman bermain, ya?_

"Karena kau aneh, Shintaro. Sampai tak bisa kulupakan."

_Hehe. Bercanda._

_..._

_Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu waktu itu, waktu kita berpisah. Aku takut kalau aku menjelaskan penyakitku padamu, kau malah semakin sedih. Saat aku harus meninggalkanmu, aku malah membuatmu patah semangat untuk hidup dan memutuskan untuk ikut bersamaku ke alam lain._

_Jangan sedih! Hapus air matamu, dan hapuslah lagu-lagu melankolis itu dari keitai-mu! Ganti dengan lagu yang lebih bersemangat!_

_Ganbatte kudasai, Akira-chan. Anata wa zutto suki desu._

_Kimi no kokoro ni todoke. Kimi no waratte ga ore no houshi yo. Dakara, ima sugu ni... Waratte, Aki-chan!_

_Waratte!_

_Jaa. Mata au, ne..._

_**Everlasting. True love. I'm yours. Shintaro.**_

[SHINTARO FLASHBACK]

[SHINTARO POV]

"Akira-chan..."

Ah. Ia tak menoleh.

Setelah Akira pergi meninggalkanku, aku menggenggam erat ujung bangku. Kuambil segenggam salju dari atas bangku itu dan kulempar dengan putus asa ke tengah kolam.

"Gomenasai, Akira-chan... Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya..." gumamku lirih. Dalam hati, aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Kenapa harus tak bisa? Kenapa aku harus takut membuatnya menangis?

Kalau dia menangis, aku akan memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

Kalau dia tak bisa menerima kenyataan, aku akan meyakinkannya kalau aku akan hidup selama aku bisa. Selama yang aku mampu. Selama mungkin. Dan aku akan selalu menjaganya.

Tapi, putus?

Ah, aku juga tak tahu darimana ide itu muncul di kepalaku. Kupikir dia akan bahagia lalu melupakanku setelah aku memutuskannya.

Tapi aku juga merasa sakit. Sakit itu begitu intens saat dia berjalan meninggalkanku dengan langkah-langkah kaki kecil yang marah.

Tak habis-habisnya aku merutuki diriku sendiri setelah itu. Namun, aku menyadarkan diriku lagi setelah beberapa hari – bahwa _aku_lah yang membuat keputusan. _Aku_lah yang memutuskan hubungan ini.

Demi Akira.

Akira tak perlu tahu aku mengidap penyakit apa. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia dengan melupakanku dan mendapatkan pria lain. Kudengar, wanita lebih setia dari pria. Bagaimana nasibnya jika ia hanya menangisiku dan tak bisa berjodoh dengan pria lain?

Itu yang membuatku memutuskannya.

Selang-selang ini membuatku bosan – membuatku hanya bisa memandangi salju dari balik jendela. Kristal-kristalnya pun tak bisa kuraih.

Ah, salju. Salju, ya?

Musim dingin yang biasanya tak pernah kulewatkan untuk berdua dengan Akira di Taman Ritsurin...

Bangku itu diduduki oleh siapa ya, sekarang?

Akira masih menungguku disitu, tidak?

...

Tidak mungkin. Ia mungkin sudah melupakan tempat itu sekarang. Sudah 2 tahun bangku itu tak lagi diduduki oleh aku dan Akira.

Aish... Sakit lagi...

Kali ini... Ini bukan sakit yang biasa kutanggung!

Foto! Aku butuh dua foto itu!

Aku meraba bagian bawah bantalku, dan menemukan dua foto wanita yang kucintai – foto Fukuro dan... foto Akira. Foto yang kuambil saat kita bermain di Taman Ritsurin. 3 tahun yang lalu. Dia mengacungkan sebuah bunga kristal es sambil tersenyum lebar padaku. Yah, setidaknya – waktu itu.

Sakit...

Ah... aku tak bisa pergi begitu saja! Aku harus meninggalkan sesuatu untuknya! Setidaknya...

Kulirik nakas di samping ranjangku. Aku menggapai _memo_ dan pulpen hitam di atasnya, kemudian kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja – begitu pula dengan air mataku yang tak bisa kutahan.

Kata-kata yang mengalir begitu saja, kata-kata yang datang dari hatiku.

Jangan kau hentikan senyummu, _onegai_...

Walau aku tak lagi di sampingmu, melontarkan candaanku yang entah lucu atau tidak.

Pintu kamarku terbuka – Fukuro baru saja kembali dari kantin rumah sakit. Terkejut melihatku terengah-engah menahan sakit sambil menangis dan menulis sebuah surat, ia panik setengah mati.

"SHINTARO! Shintaro, bertahanlah! _Onegai_, bertahanlah!" Ia menggenggam tanganku erat dan menekan bel untuk memanggil dokter.

Aku harus menyelesaikannya! Aku-harus-menyelesaikan-surat-itu!

Dengan sebaik-baiknya! Dengan kata yang indah!

Aku tak mau meninggalkannya dengan kenangan yang pahit!

_Everlasting. True love. I'm yours. Shintaro._

Tidak! Kalimat ini harus aku tebalkan!

_**Everlasting. True love. I'm yours. Shintaro.**_

Baik. Selesai.

"Fu-fukuro..." Aku menyerahkan _memo _dan pulpen pada Fukuro, "tolong... lipat su-surat ini... d-dan... masukkan k-ke sebuah kantung... hah... hah... bersama dengan... g-gantungan kunci... yang aku gantung di tas kesayanganku..."

Fukuro semakin panik. "Kau ini! Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak!" Ia bergegas mengambil _keitai_nya dan menghubungi Ryutaro nii-chan.

"Ryutaro! Cepat ke rumah sakit! Sekarang!" jerit Fukuro panik.

"Fuku-fukuro..." ujarku lirih.

"Panggil juga ayahmu di ruang kerjanya! _Hayaku_!"

Aku... aku tak kuat lagi...

"Fu-ku-ro... Mata au, ne..." genggaman tanganku pada Fukuro mulai melonggar, dan lepas. Mesin pendeteksi jantung itu terus mengeluarkan suara panjang yang memilukan...

Dan aku sudah tak lagi berada dalam jasadku. Fukuro menjerit panjang, tepat saat dokter menerjang masuk ke dalam bangsalku. Ia mengaktifkan mesin pengaktif jantung, dan mencoba untuk membuat jantungku kembali berdetak.

Itu sia-sia, dokter. Itu sia-sia...

Aku dan ragaku telah terpisah...

_Sayonara._

[SHINTARO FLASHBACK OFF]

[AUTHOR POV ON]

Putih salju yang menentramkan masih mewarnai Taman Ritsurin sore musim dingin itu – begitu pula dengan Akira yang masih terduduk di bangkunya. Akira yang sendirian, yang tak lagi bersama kekasihnya, Shintaro.

Selesai membaca surat terakhir dari mendiang kekasihnya itu, ia memandang jauh ke ujung kolam yang membeku. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar sebuah kata.

"_Waratte!"_

Suara itu begitu nyata – seolah Shintaro benar-benar ada di sampingnya, berusaha untuk membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

"Sh-Shintaro?"

"_Waratte, Aki-chan!"_

"Wara...tte?" Akira terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau..."

Akira mulai menyunggingkan seulas senyum dan membuka kembali surat dari Shintaro.

Taman Ritsurin kembali terang disinari mentari senja, seolah pertanda bahwa Shintaro turut tersenyum pula. Akira semakin mengembangkan senyumnya sembari bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari Taman Ritsurin.

"Mata au, ne..."

[FIN]

Huaaaa maafkan author atas kegajean fic yang bener-bener asli gombalelelemukiyo iniiii~! *bow* *dilempar geta* Shintaro engga jadi buat aku deh hehe. Ntar ada yang ngambek~ ^^v *lirik samwan* *lempar Shin ke Ryuu*

Ripyunya boleh mbak2 mas2 reader ;) Arigachu~


End file.
